1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to terminal equipment for receiving television programming delivered from a cable television station to display on a television screen in a cable television cablecasting system.
2. Described of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a proliferation of cable televisions (CATV) delivering television programming through cables in conjunction with the diversification of multimedia.
This CATV is a system for delivering television programming on a predetermined image frequency channel from a cable television station to each terminal that is located at a house of a subscriber in the service area and connected to the cable television station through coaxial cable.
With such CATV system, if in a house providing for a terminal a subscriber desires to watch particular programs on a plurality of television receivers or to record a different program broadcast in the same time slot on a video tape, it is conventionally needed to provide for a plurality of terminals each of which is connected to the cable television station.
This causes problems such as wiring for coaxial cable in the house increases in complexity and watching of CAVT is difficult in a room having no connector for access to the cable television station.